


Drenched

by aldiara



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble Day 2015, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurelia is a little cracked after the escape from the house of Batiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drenched

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Ringlets" prompt on [Drabble Day 2015](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/). (yes, tenuous connection is tenuous but there was a Varro banner, so. FEELS.)

It takes days before anyone notices that Aurelia hasn’t washed off Numerius’s blood. It’s not surprising. They’re all covered in blood and worse things; they’re all busy nursing wounds of body and heart. 

But eventually, when they’ve passed enough brooks for most of them to clean themselves up a bit, she becomes obvious. She sits and stares at nothing, the blood dried to brown on her white dress, crusting on her face. 

When Mira approaches her with a wet cloth, she lifts her hands. “Don’t. I’ve taken his blood, as he took Varro’s. I would keep it, while I can.”


End file.
